2011-12 NA3HL Season
This is the 2011-12 North American 3 Hockey League season. This is the league's first full season under this name. the league previously operated as the Central States Hockey League until it was merged into the operations of the North American Hockey League in November of 2010. The league added the Granite City Lumberjacks (based in Sauk Rapids, MN, a suburb of St Cloud), Minnesota Flying Aces (based in Little Falls), North Iowa Bulls (based in Mason City, Iowa) and the Twin City Steel (based out of Saint Paul, Minnesota). These four teams made up the West Division as the league went from 12 to 16 team and wet to a four division format with each team playing 48 games. Standings West Division Team GP W L OTL SOL P GF GA Granite City Lumberjacks 48 33 11 1 3 70 199 106 North Iowa Bulls 48 29 15 0 4 62 172 156 Twin City Steel 48 24 21 2 1 51 173 173 Minnesota Flying Aces 48 21 24 2 1 45 176 201 East Division Team GP W L OTL SOL P GF GA Flint Jr Generals 48 35 10 3 0 73 207 127 Cleveland Jr Lumberjacks 48 32 12 1 3 68 233 124 Metro Jets 48 27 17 1 1 60 209 182 Pittsburgh Jr Penguins 48 26 19 1 2 55 188 165 North Division Team GP W L OTL SOL P GF GA Toledo Cherokee 48 31 15 1 1 64 204 161 Queen City Steam 48 21 25 2 0 44 157 160 Michigan Mountain Cats 48 13 42 1 2 29 148 199 Battle Creek Revolution 48 0 48 0 0 0 62 348 Central Division Team GP W L OTL SOL P GF GA St. Louis Jr. Blues 48 31 12 2 3 67 201 143 Chicago Hitmen 48 23 21 1 3 50 148 173 Peoria Mustangs 48 22 23 3 0 47 140 160 Quad City Jr. Flames 48 14 28 3 3 34 128 167 Playoffs Division Semifinals *Granite City Lumberjacks defeated Minnesota Flying Aces 2 games to none, 5-4, 2-1 *North Iowa Bulls defeated Twin City Steel 2 games to none, 4-2, 6-2 *Flint Jr. Generals defeated Pittsburgh Jr. Penguins 2 games to none, 6-1, 2-1 *Cleveland Jr Lumberjacks defeated Metro Jets two games to 1, 2-1, 2-5, 5-2 *Toledo Cherokee defeated Battle Creek Revolution 2 games to none, 6-1, 4-1 *Queen City Steam defeated Michigan Mountain Cats 2 games to none, 5-3, 7-2 *St Louis Jr. Blues defeated Quad City Jr. Flames 2 games to 1, -1, 3-4, 2-1 *Chicago Hitmen defeated Peoria Mustangs 2 games to none, 5-1, 6-4 Division Finals *Granite City Lumberjacks defeated North Iowa Bulls 2 games to 1, 2-1, 1-2, 3-2 *Flint Jr. Generals defeated Cleveland Jr Lumberjacks 2 games to none, 4-3, 5-3 *Toledo Cherokee defeated Queen City Steam 2 games to 1, 2-4, 5-1, 6-4 *St Louis Jr. Blues defeated Peoria Mustangs 2 games to 1, 2-3 ,3-2, 4-0 Championship Round Robin Results *St Louis Jr Blues defeated Granite City Lumberjacks 2 to 1 *Flint Jr Generals defeated Toledo Cherokee 2 to 1 *Granite City Lumberjacks defeated Toledo Cherokee 5 to 2 *St Louis Jr Blues defeated Flint Jr Generals 4 to 3 *St Louis Jr Blues defeated Toledo Cherokee 5 to 3 *Granite City Lumberjacks defeated Flint Jr Generals 3 to 2 Standings Team GP W L GF GA P x-St Louis Jr Blues 3 3 0 11 7 6 x-Granite City Lumberjacks 3 2 1 9 6 4 Flint Jr Generals 3 1 2 7 8 2 Toledo Cherokee 3 0 3 6 12 0 x-advance to final Championship Game *Granite City Lumberjacks defeated St Louis Jr Blues 2 to 1 Category:2012 in hockey Category:NA3HL seasons Category:North American 3 Hockey League